<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adam Driver XXII (TIFF 2013) {art} by altocello</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562358">Adam Driver XXII (TIFF 2013) {art}</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello'>altocello</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adam Driver Portraits [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Girls (TV), Logan Lucky (2017), Marriage Story (2019), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen, Portraits</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:46:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam, not quite 30, looking very young and showing off his ears and a mischievous smile.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adam Driver Portraits [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Adam Driver XXII (TIFF 2013) {art}</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There are those who don't like Adam's ears, and then there's me. I adore them &amp; sincerely enjoy it if they ever peek out of the longer hairstyles he wears these days. Add the cheeky smile (I do wonder what he was reacting to with such amusement) and I'm gone.</p><p>Photo used for reference was taken at the Toronto International Film Festival on 8 Sep 2013 by George Pimentel. Thank you to @AdamDriverFiles for making it possible for me to see a HQ version w/out a watermark. I did take the liberty of not including the microphone, haha.</p><p>You can also see this on <a href="https://artocello.tumblr.com/post/614948381902684160/adam-driver-xxii-tiff-2013-adam-not-quite-30">Tumblr</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><a href="http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-xxii-ear-twitter.jpg"></a> <a href="http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-xxii-eye-twitter.jpg"></a></p>
  <p>
    <a href="http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-xxii.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and kudos are always sincerely appreciated!</p><p>Say hi on <a href="https://twitter.com/altocello">Twitter</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>